Conventional peroxycarboxylic acid compositions typically include short chain peroxycarboxylic acids or mixtures of short chain peroxycarboxylic acids and medium chain peroxycarboxylic acids (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,200,189, 5,314,687, 5,409,713, 5,437,868, 5,489,434, 6,674,538, 6,010,729, 6,111,963, and 6,514,556). Ongoing research efforts have strived for improved peroxycarboxylic acid compositions. In particular, these efforts have strived for compositions that have effective antimicrobial activity, that can be readily made, and that have beneficial properties.